T-90
The T-90 is a Russian main battle tank that is used by the Russian Armed Forces both in reality and in the Battlefield series. It is considered as Russia's rival to the M1A2 Abrams used by the United States Armed Forces. Battlefield 2 The T-90 in Battlefield 2 is the MBT of the MEC. It has the same durability, firepower and speed of the M1A2 Abrams used by the USMC. The main differences however is the fact that the T-90's crew hatch is vulnerable to another Tank when engaging toe-to-toe, and how the T-90 is slightly smaller than an M1A2. Also, another key advantage the T-90 has over the M1A2 is that its sights for the main cannon are more useful for long range targets, which will help with accuracy. Battlefield: Bad Company in Conquest mode.]] In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the T-90 is seen often throughout the beginning of the campaign. The player can find a drivable one in a Russian base in Crossing Over and a multitude are encountered during Crossing Over, Par for the Course, and Crash and Grab. Near the end of the game, these tanks are replaced by Black Eagle MBTs which are used by the MEC and Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, it spawns regularly on multiple vehicle based Conquest and Gold Rush maps. It has good balance between speed and armor, and its main cannon can prove to be the most powerful weapon in the game, but it lacks in maneuverability; a player can easily sneak up on it and place C4. However, a second player can jump in and command the machine gun for effective anti-infantry purposes. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, several T-90s can be seen traveling along a bridge in the background of the singleplayer level 'Heavy Metal', but can't be destroyed by the player. There is also a T-90 on the level Cold War, that the player has to destroy with an air strike. However, if the player stays still for too long, it can take the player out or deny them cover. In multiplayer, the T-90 MBT is the standard Russian main battle tank. The HUD for the T-90, which is colored red, is much easier to see than the M1A2 Abrams tank's green HUD, but is a bit distorted and not useful at range. The T-90 features different camouflage, either Arctic (identical to the one in Battlefield: Bad Company) or Desert (like in the image above). Rush Arctic Camouflage *Port Valdez Desert Camouflage *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Oasis Woodland Camouflage *Harvest Day Conquest Arctic Camouflage *Port Valdez Desert Camouflage *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert Woodland Camouflage *Harvest Day *Heavy Metal Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield Bad Company 2, the T-90 is a direct equivalent to the US Army M1A2 Abrams. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, when the player first enters a T-90, Haggard will say "Actually, Forget Truckasaurus! When I get that gold I'm gonna buy one of these!" *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the top hatch to the gunner seat is open. If an explosive or a bullet hits the inside of the hatch at a right angle, this can potentially hurt/kill a player in the gunner seat. However, the driver is safe from this. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Main Battle Tank